Maybe Baby Edd
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: After the wedding that change everyone's life, Edd and Emmanuelle think their going to be parents. Eddy and Arianna make had to face a new changelle in their marriage. Sequal to Love Gone To Edd and Loving You edd
1. The Culdesac college

Chapter 1: The Cul-de-sac college  
  
It's been four months since Eddy and Double D have been married Arianna and Emmanuelle. Ed and Raven broke up during the summer. Double D and Eddy everything to help him feel better and Raven and them still remain friends. Everyone got into the cul-de-sac college and everyone got an dorm room. One day the Eds decide to go to hang out with each other,  
  
"Hey we're college men now" said Eddy  
  
"Yes but may I add married men too" said Double D  
  
"Not poor Ed" said Ed  
  
"Hey Ed you don't need someone like Raven kay, she's not your type" said Eddy  
  
"She's was the one for me Eddy," said Ed  
  
"You know what they say there plenty fishes in the sea," said Double D  
  
Ed looked around and he didn't found out why Raven broke up with Ed. Raven wasn't happy after the weddings of Emmanuelle and Arianna. Then a girl with short brown hair looked at Ed. Ed saw the mystery girl and he was in love with her.  
  
"Ed is there something wrong?" asked Double D  
  
"Ed feels happy," said Ed  
  
"Huh?' asked Eddy  
  
The girl walked up to Ed and Double D and Eddy liked this girl too.  
  
"Hi" said the girl  
  
"Hey" said Ed Emmanuelle worked at the hang out room but waitress and singing there, She saw Eddy and Double D looking at the girl. Emmanuelle walked up and pulled on Eddy and Double D's ears.  
  
"Ow hey you are not my wife," said Eddy  
  
"No but I am your wife's best friend" said Emmanuelle.  
  
"Em we weren't you know." said Double D  
  
"Checking her out?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Yeah" said Double D  
  
"You are such a bad liar" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I know" said Double D  
  
Double D looked at Emmanuelle's hazel eyes and he moved in closer to her and they kiss. Then Emmanuelle looked at her clock and it was her turn to sing.  
  
"I'll see ya later" said Emmanuelle.  
  
Then all eyes went on Emmanuelle  
  
He broke my heart today  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
I can't feel a thing at all  
  
I did not see it comin'  
  
Now you just a man that got away  
  
I look at the ground  
  
And give the sky the middle finger  
  
Something inside said  
  
"Here's a day you should remember  
  
So mark it on a wall"  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I miss you so much  
  
Can't stand it  
  
You bring out the blonde in me  
  
'Cause I'm still hanging on  
  
Even though you done me wrong.  
  
And I got the heart to forgive this  
  
But I'd never let you know.  
  
What kind of girl would put herself  
  
In that postition?  
  
yeah  
  
To think that I could ever fight the system  
  
And I got fooled again  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I thought I was strong (I thought I was strong)  
  
But I was just dreamin'  
  
I can't believe it (can't believe it)  
  
That nothing was wrong (nothing was wrong)  
  
I thought I knew what was goin' on  
  
But love was deceiving me (love was deceiving me)  
  
Now I'm just a dumb girl  
  
yeah  
  
A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
yeah, yeah  
  
I can't believe that it happened to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart, yeah  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
(only shit like this would happen to me)  
  
Can't believe this shit could happen to me  
  
yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I guess I'm just a dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
After the song Arianna came in seeing Eddy with Double D and Emmanuelle came down off the stage.  
  
"Great job" said Eddy and Double D  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
"I'm just sorry I missed it" said Arianna smiling  
  
"Hey baby" said Eddy  
  
"hey" said Arianna ready to kiss Eddy, Then Ed come over with the girl.  
  
"Guys this is Halley, this is my friends, Eddy, Double D, Arianna and Emmanuelle she's my cousin" said Ed  
  
"Well I guess that I meet someone in the family" said Halley  
  
"Well make two Double D is my husband" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Oh two in the family that's wonderful"  
  
Lucy Woodward- Dumb Girl  
  
Please tell me what u think!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. First Day Of Classes

Chapter 2: First Day of Classes  
  
It was the first day of college and everyone was so depressed. Emmanuelle was so upset to go back. She saw double d getting this black hat on and brushing his teeth. Emmanuelle got out her toothbrush and put on her toothpaste and she was starting to brush her teeth while Double D was next to her. He smiled and he looked at Emmanuelle and he was starting to brush his teeth again and he was looking at Emmanuelle. Then the next thing they do they had a race for who brush their teeth the fastest. Emmanuelle was the first too finish.  
  
"I guess you win," said Double D  
  
"I guess I did" said Emmanuelle smiling  
  
Double D grabbed her hands and he looked at her eyes and he just smiled. Emmanuelle chuckled a little bit and she smiled too. Double D and Emmanuelle moved in closer and closer together.  
  
"On the count of three" said Double D  
  
"One" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Two" said Double d  
  
"Three" said Double D and Emmanuelle  
  
After three they kissed. Then Ed comes in and he saw Double D and Emmanuelle.  
  
"Oh hello Double D" said Ed  
  
Then Double D and Emmanuelle noticed Ed and he waved at them.  
  
"Ed I am so sorry" said Double D  
  
"I love her" said Ed  
  
"Who? Halley?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Yes, she's the best" said Ed  
  
"No one can be the best" said Double D  
  
If fears what makes us decide,  
  
Our future journey,  
  
"She's the greatest person I ever met" said Ed  
  
Then Emmanuelle went into the hallway and she saw Arianna crying. Arianna was so unhappy and then she turned around and she saw Emmanuelle looking at her.  
  
"Em hello" said Arianna  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"I can't tell without telling Eddy first" said Arianna  
  
"Ok" said Emmanuelle  
  
Then everyone went to the first day of college and it must be a long day for everyone  
  
I'm not along for the ride,  
  
Cuz I'm still yearning,  
  
To try and touch the sun,  
  
They went to the hangout after the classes and Ed, Edd, Eddy, Halley, Emmanuelle, and Arianna had their hair sticking up because it was just a long day. Then Emmanuelle had to go to work. Halley and gangs were talking to each other.  
  
"Guys I'm inviting everyone to my dorm for a party" said Halley  
  
"Yes party!" said Eddy  
  
"when?" asked Double D  
  
"Saturday night"  
  
"Cool" said Ed smiling at Halley  
  
My fingers burning,  
  
Before you're old you are young,  
  
Yeah I'm still learning  
  
I am falling down,  
  
Try and stop me,  
  
It feels so good to hit the ground,  
  
You can watch me,  
  
Fallin on my face,  
  
It's an uphill human race,  
  
and I am falling down  
  
Avril Lavinge- Falling Down 


	3. Party Time

Chapter 3- Party Time  
  
It was finally Saturday night and Halley was with Ed. Ed and Halley were making out on the couch. Ed was ready to remove her top but Halley moved away. Halley stopped kissing Ed and she looked at Ed with a sad face. He was confused why was she so sad for?  
  
"Hal are you okay?" asked Ed  
  
"Ed I'm not ready for." said Halley  
  
"Sex?" asked Ed  
  
"Well at least some one in this room is embarrassed by saying the word sex," said Halley  
  
"Okay I understand, we'll wait"  
  
"Thanks" said Halley.  
  
At Eddy and Arianna's dorm Arianna was brushing her hair and she saw Eddy brushing his hair and looking at himself in the mirror. Arianna looked at the sky and she didn't smile. Arianna mumbled something.  
  
"God please help me," said Arianna whispering  
  
Then Eddy comes in and he saw Arianna there. He put his arm around her and he smiled at her.  
  
"Can't wait for tonight," said Eddy  
  
"I can't too" said Arianna in a depressing voice  
  
At Halley's dorm Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Lee, Marie, May and many people were there. Kevin and Nazz have been dating for a while and Rolf is still looking for Miss right. Then Double D and Emmanuelle came in and Marie hissed at Emmanuelle silently. Then Emmanuelle saw Raven. Emmanuelle walked over to Raven and she smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Emmanuelle" said Raven  
  
"Hey Ray you look great," said Emmanuelle  
  
"Thanks, so do you"  
  
"Thanks" s  
  
Emmanuelle and Raven talked for a while. Double D and Halley were talking about Ed.  
  
"How are Ed and yourself?" asked Double D  
  
"He's great," said Halley smiling at Ed being a goof  
  
Then Eddy and Arianna arrive.  
  
"GUESS WHO'S HERE!" said Eddy  
  
"EDDY" said Ed  
  
Ed runs over to Eddy and he hugged him.  
  
"Ed it only been an hour" said Eddy  
  
No one cares  
  
[It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
  
[To hell with stares  
  
The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
  
No one's there  
  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
  
Tonight I'm here  
  
After a while Marie was drinking beer and she looked at Double D having a good time with his wife. Marie was thinking that she could of married Double d. Then Raven and her boyfriend Derek walked over there.  
  
"Well hello Raven" said Double D  
  
"Hey Double D" said Raven "This is my boyfriend Derek"  
  
"Hiya" said Derek  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Emmanuelle  
  
"The pleasure is all mine"  
  
"Hey Derek I'm Double D and this is my wife Emmanuelle"  
  
"You guys are married?!" asked Derek  
  
"Yeah" said Double D and Emmanuelle  
  
Feel the beat of the drum; gotta get with that bass  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
it's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
Then Arianna and Nazz were hanging out together while Eddy and Kevin was arguing who are the best girls.  
  
"Kevin is so a.idiot sometimes" said Nazz  
  
"So is Eddy"  
  
"Why did you marry Eddy?" asked Nazz  
  
"Because I love him" said Arianna  
  
I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
  
[If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
[Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Then Double D and Emmanuelle came home kissing passionate. Then more at in the bedroom. The next few days were hard for Arianna. She couldn't tell Eddy her deep dark secret. Then Emmanuelle come in and she looked a mess.  
  
"Em.look at you" said Arianna  
  
"Long story" said Emmanuelle  
  
"You haven't been feeling well" said Arianna  
  
"Arianna I think I'm pregnant"  
  
All my people on the floor  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people wantin' more  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
All my people round and round Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people in the crowd  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
So how would you like a friendly competition  
  
Let's take on the song  
  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
  
Time to party all night long  
  
Me against the music- Britney Spears and Madonna 


	4. Telling Edd and Eddy

Chapter 4: telling Edd and Eddy  
  
After discovering that Emmanuelle is pregnant, she knew she had to tell Double D this news. Emmanuelle played with her hair and she looked at the door. Emmanuelle sighed and she opened the door. Emmanuelle looked at the dorm and she saw Double D studying for math. Emmanuelle sat down and she looked at him studying.  
  
"Hey Double D we need to talk" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Sure, honey what about?" asked Double D  
  
"You need to look at me.Double D I'm pregnant"  
  
Double D dropped his pencil and he looked at Emmanuelle. Double d never through that was coming. He looked at her and he just was in shock.  
  
"P-p-pregnant"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I-I-I can't believe this"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I can't wait"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a miracle"  
  
"You're happy?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I, this is a blessing, this child is changing our lives"  
  
" I can't believe your taking this well, because I through we'll wait a few years"  
  
"I don't care when we have kids but as long I'm get to have them with you"  
  
Emmanuelle kissed Double D and she looked so happy. Meanwhile Arianna was reading the story of Anne Frank and then Eddy entered the room. Eddy kissed her cheek and she looked at him. She dropped the book and walked away.  
  
"Arianna are you alright?" asked Eddy  
  
"No, Eddy we need to talk"  
  
"what about?"  
  
"I'm sick, I have cancer" 


	5. Saddest Will Happen

Chapter 5: Saddest will happen  
  
Eddy looked so upset the word 'cancer' was floating his mind. Eddy sat down on the couch and he looked at his beloved wife.  
  
Eddy's POV  
  
Oh my god, my wife my Arianna...this isn't happening to me...to her. She's my reason for living and she's the reason why we are married. How can this happen? End of Eddy's POV  
  
Arianna looked scared and she looked at Eddy. Her hazel eyes full up to tears and she was crying. Eddy looked at her and he slowly walked up and he moved closer to her. Eddy and Arianna got closer together and they kissed. After the kiss, Eddy grabbed and they hugged  
  
"I'll be here," said Eddy "Without a doubt, I'm here for you"  
  
In the café Halley was with Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle just told about her pregnancy.  
  
"Wow this wonderful news" said Halley  
  
"Yeah it is" said Emmanuelle  
  
"How did Double D take it?" asked Halley  
  
"He took it...surprisely he took it well" said Emmanuelle  
  
Ed and Double D came in. Ed was so excited about the next of a baby.  
  
"Where the baby? I love babies," said Ed "The baby is in...," said Emmanuelle  
  
"Let's not go there, the baby in her stomach" said Double D  
  
a Worker for Emmanuelle comes up  
  
"Hey Em... can you perform a song?"  
  
"Sure, talk to ya later" said Emmanuelle, leaving  
  
"So Double D can you wait until you become a father?" asked Halley  
  
"I'm 100% excited" said Double  
  
Emmanuelle performing on the stage  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let go  
  
[Chorus]  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
Than waiting on something other than this  
  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed.....  
  
[repeat chorus x2]  
  
Eddy and Arianna came in they had to tell the gang, no one will be happy but they knew she had to tell them.  
  
"Hey" said Eddy in a sad voice  
  
"Eddy are you all right?" asked Double D  
  
"No" said Arianna  
  
"This there something you want to tell us?" asked Halley  
  
"I'm sick...I have cancer"  
  
Emmanuelle had the word cancer and her world fell  
  
Stacie Orrico – there gotta be (more to life) 


	6. Falling Down

Chapter 6: Falling Down  
  
Emmanuelle was so upset of this. She hated one of best friends has cancer. Emmanuelle walked up to Arianna and she hugged her. Emmanuelle begins to cry very hard.  
  
"This isn't happen," said Emmanuelle  
  
"I hate to tell you, this isn't a dream...but I wish it was," said Arianna  
  
Ed and Double D looked at Eddy and Double D was watching Eddy closely because he didn't want Eddy do something dramatic.  
  
"Double D is Arianna very sick?" asked Ed in a soft voice  
  
"Yes she is" answered Double  
  
"Can she get better?" asked Ed  
  
Double D nodded his head no but then he realized yes she could.  
  
"Wait," said Double D  
  
"What is it Double D?" asked Eddy  
  
"Arianna you can go to chemo theory" said Double D  
  
"But how long did they discover it?" asked Halley  
  
"The doctors found it early" answered Arianna  
  
"Arianna you can go to chemo" said Double D  
  
"She can?" asked Eddy  
  
"Eddy I'll do anything just to save my life" said Arianna  
  
"I know and I'll do anything to help" said Eddy  
  
"So...?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"I'm going to chemo theory," said Arianna  
  
Later that day Double D and Emmanuelle were walking down the street and then Emmanuelle saw her father and some lady with short brown hair. Emmanuelle's father walked up to Double D and Emmanuelle.  
  
"Hey sweetie" said Emmanuelle's father  
  
"Hey dad" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Hello Edd it's nice to see you again," said Emmanuelle's father  
  
"Hello, sir it's nice to see you again too" said Double D  
  
"Em we have to talk," said Emmanuelle's father  
  
"Okay" answered Emmanuelle  
  
"Hello are you my little girl?" asked the woman  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"This is my Emmanuelle?" asked the woman  
  
"Dad who is she?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"This your mother" said Emmanuelle's father  
  
"My mother died when I was six" replied Emmanuelle  
  
"I ran out on you and your sibling when you were 4 months old," said the woman  
  
"My mom died," said Emmanuelle  
  
"Emmanuelle, this is your mother" said Emmanuelle's father  
  
"You lied all these years?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Yes" said Emmanuelle's father  
  
"You're a bastard," said Emmanuelle  
  
"Em just listen...," said Emmanuelle's father  
  
"No, you lied to me, stay out of my life" said Emmanuelle  
  
Emmanuelle walked away and Double D went after her, Emmanuelle was ready to cry. She looked at the floor and she was thinking this isn't happening to her. Double D stopped her and Emmanuelle turned around.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Double D  
  
"I don't know" said Emmanuelle sarcastically  
  
"Em you have to listen to him" said Double D  
  
"No I don't all these years in Chicago was a lie" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Are you going to ignore your father your whole life?" asked Double D  
  
"Yes" said Emmanuelle walking away  
  
What do you think? Sorry it took so long to update, Sorry again 


	7. Hurtful Feelings

Chapter 7: Hurtful Feelings  
  
Ed and Halley were at the coffeehouse, they were telling about their relationship.  
  
"Ed are you happy where we are?" asked Halley  
  
"I am very happy Halley, I love you with all of my heart" answered Ed  
  
"I want to know is do you think, we ready.... for...you know?" asked Halley  
  
"I think we are" Ed said  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but do you love me?" asked Ed  
  
"Yes I do" said Halley  
  
Back at Edd and Emmanuelle's apartment Eddy and Arianna were over. Edd told Eddy what happened.  
  
"So how is everyone?" asked Arianna  
  
"Fine" said Emmanuelle trying to hide the tears  
  
"Em I know for many years I know when you are lying" said Arianna  
  
"All right let me tell ya" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Honey come on you think this will make you feel better?" asked Double D  
  
"No but my best friend in the world wants to know what's going on so let me tell her, I discover that my mother isn't dead"  
  
"Huh?" asked Arianna  
  
"Yeah...that was my mom who died. She was my dad girlfriend who told he was married to her"  
  
"That bastard" said Eddy  
  
"Then who is your mother and where was she?" asked Arianna  
  
"I don't know her name but, she left me when I was 4 months old, now I need to take a walk" said Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle grabbed her coat and Edd take to stop her.  
  
"Em you need to talk to her" said Double D  
  
"No I don't" said Emmanuelle sobbing  
  
"Honey, please do this for me...for the baby" said Double D  
  
"Double D...I can't even look at him please don't focus me of doing something I don't want to do" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Okay fine" said Double D going back to the apartment and grabbing his coat  
  
"What the hell?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Come on I'm coming with you"  
  
"No your not" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Yes I am" answered Double D  
  
"I can't believe you...just leave me alone" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I can't let you be angry"  
  
"Double D SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE" Said Emmanuelle walking away.  
  
Double D felt hurt. Emmanuelle never said shut up to him before. Double D went back in the apartment and he couldn't believe it  
  
"I think we should go" said Arianna  
  
"Why?" asked Eddy  
  
Arianna hits Eddy. Eddy got Arianna and his coat.  
  
"Listen Bro call us if you need anything" said Eddy  
  
Edd just went into his bedroom and just fell asleep  
  
(A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been going through a lot, my 2nd cousin, my aunt and someone really close to me past away. Please read and review thanks) 


	8. Making Up

Chapter 8: Making Up  
  
Emmanuelle went to her sister Traci's house to see her sister, niece and brother in law. Emmanuelle rings the doorbell and Traci answers the door.  
  
"Hey sweetie, look at you" said Traci  
  
"Hi I missed you so much," said Emmanuelle hugging her sister  
  
"How many months are you?" asked Traci  
  
"5 months" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Ally miss you," said Traci  
  
"I really miss her too, did dad tell you about I know about mom?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Yeah he did, mom had a lot of anger, and she didn't want you to suffer from it"  
  
"But why couldn't you guys tell me the truth?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"We gave this a lot of thought, dad want to divorce mom and have custody of all five of us, and then dad met Kirstin" said Traci  
  
"I'm confused...so everyone knew expect me?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Yeah we didn't want to ruin your life," said Traci  
  
"What am I going to say it's, the truth, never telling me would ruin my life but letting me know wouldn't ruin my life, at least I would know the truth" said Emmanuelle  
  
At the Cul-de-sac campaign Double D was trying to call Emmanuelle's cell phone but she wasn't answering. Marie Kanker walks up to Double D. She had long blue hair and wear the same black shirt and green pants.  
  
"Can't found your wife?" asked Marie  
  
"Yeah" Double finally realized it was Marie Kanker "Do you want money?"  
  
"No I'm not that type any more believe me," said Marie  
  
"You're worrying about your future?" asked Double D  
  
"Yeah I'm in medical school I want to be a nurse" said Marie  
  
"That's great, I want to be a teacher and Em wants to be a teacher too and she's pregnant"  
  
"So you're going to be a father...I know your going to be a great father" said Marie  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Thunder than came around and then from outside Emmanuelle was standing there. Double D saw her and she pushed her hair back.  
  
"Go to her," said Marie  
  
Double D walks up and he goes outside to see Emmanuelle. He was so happy to see her because he thought something bad happened to her. So he put his hand on her waist and then the rain was coming down.  
  
"What happened?" asked Double D  
  
"I talked to Traci she told everything and I mess up with him and I talked to my real mother" answered Emmanuelle  
  
"What's she like?" asked Double D  
  
"Nice lady, I wish someone told me, and I'm so sorry about last night, I love you with all my heart" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I love you too" said Double D  
  
Thunder happened and they kiss in the rain 


	9. The night was hell

Chapter 9: The night was hell  
  
Ed, Edd and Eddy were getting ready to go out to dinner with Halley, Emmanuelle and Arianna. Eddy was putting gel in his hair. Edd was fixing his hat and Ed was brushing his teeth.  
  
"So Ed, I guess you really love Halley huh?" asked Eddy  
  
"Eddy that isn't our business" said Double D  
  
"Did you have sex with her?" asked Eddy  
  
"EDDY!" Said Double D  
  
"What are you gonna tell me you're a virgin" said Eddy  
  
"I'm not going to tell you" said Ed  
  
"Smart move" said Double D  
  
"You're so understanding" said Eddy  
  
"It's a curse I believe" said Double D  
  
Halley, Emmanuelle and Arianna are in the living room  
  
"And they tell us we take forever" said Halley  
  
"Not Double D" Said Emmanuelle  
  
"Eddy just lets it out" said Arianna  
  
"How's Chemo?" asked Halley  
  
"It's going fine" said Arianna "But I really don't feel good"  
  
"Do you want us to post pone?" asked Emmanuelle worrying  
  
"I have been looking forward to this for the longest time" said Arianna  
  
"Okay whatever you says" said Halley  
  
"Yeah I'm sure" said Arianna  
  
Ed, Edd and Eddy come out. Ed picks up Halley and he walks out the door. Then Edd helps Emmanuelle up and they leave. Arianna got up and she looked at Eddy's eyes and she smiled. Eddy kissed her soft gently lips and he looked at her and smile  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Eddy  
  
"Never better" said Arianna lying  
  
"Okay" said Eddy holding Arianna's hand  
  
The gang went to a nice place. Halley and Double D sat next to each other. Eddy and Emmanuelle sat next to each other and Arianna and Ed sat next to each other and the waiter came out it was Rolf  
  
"Hello Ed boys" said Rolf  
  
"Greeting Rolf" said Double  
  
"Hey stretches what's up?" asked Eddy  
  
"Nothing much" said Rolf as he sees Emmanuelle "Why are your fat?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Emmanuelle  
  
"With whom?" asked Rolf  
  
"This is Double D's baby" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I may congratulated you both and I wish you many years of happiest" said Rolf  
  
"Why thank you Rolf" said Double D  
  
Arianna was fanning herself. Arianna was having trouble with breathing.  
  
"I can't breathe" said Arianna  
  
"What?" asked Eddy  
  
Arianna fainted and Eddy went over and picked her up. Double D went for help and Emmanuelle and Halley was calling her name.  
  
"Arianna wake up honey" said Eddy "Please god don't do this to me"  
  
"I called the ambulances" said Double D  
  
In the hospital Emmanuelle was hoping that her best friend was will she looked down at the baby and she was ready to cry. Emmanuelle looked at clock. Halley comes in and she sits next to her.  
  
"How are you?" asked Halley  
  
"Why her?" asked Emmanuelle "the nicest person alive suffering there this"  
  
"I hate to say this but bad things happen to good people"  
  
"They do," said Emmanuelle  
  
Raven and Derek comes in  
  
"Oh my god Ray what are you doing here?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Eddy called me and told me what happened" said Raven  
  
"Did you meet Halley, she's Ed new girlfriend?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"No I haven't nice to meet you" said Raven  
  
"Nice to meet you too" said Halley shaking Raven's hand  
  
"Is the doctor in there?" asked Derek  
  
In the room Eddy was holding Arianna's hand. The peacemaker was beeping. Then it just faster and faster. Eddy looked at the peacemaker and he was praying to god don't let any happen to her. 


	10. My Immortal

Chapter 10: My Immortal  
  
Double D was holding on to Emmanuelle's hand as she was crying and remember all the times of her and Arianna. Emmanuelle felt the baby kick and she looked down at her stomach and she put her right hand on it so she can feel it.  
  
"Em are you okay?" asked Double D  
  
"I'm fine but the baby is kicking" said Emmanuelle  
  
Double D put his hand on her stomach and he felt his child kicking. Double D smiled and he looked at Emmanuelle. Double D kissed Emmanuelle and then crying Eddy came out of the room. Double D and Emmanuelle got up to see if everything is all right. But you can tell on Eddy's face it wasn't okay.  
  
"S-S-She's gone" said Eddy  
  
Emmanuelle had tears coming down her cheek and she was crying so hard. Double D hugged Eddy and then he hugged his wife. All night Emmanuelle was looking at the photo album and she couldn't help but cry. Then Double D comes in and he sees Emmanuelle crying so hard. Double D sat next to her and he kissed her. She moved away and she gets up.  
  
"This is a dream" said Emmanuelle "Please tell me she isn't gone"  
  
"I wish it was a dream" said Double D  
  
"Why her? She was living a great life with Eddy" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I know she was" said Double D  
  
Emmanuelle looked at her 'best friend' bracelet and she broke down in tears. In three in the morning Eddy was watching his wedding. He remembered that day. He remembered everything about her that day. He couldn't put a smile after watching the wedding. His heart felt like a boom dropping. Eddy didn't want to sleep in that bed alone. The next morning Eddy and Double D were talking.  
  
"How's Em?" asked Eddy  
  
"She isn't doing well, how are you? Can we help in any way?" asked Double D  
  
"No I'm fine really" said Eddy. "I can remember everything about her. Her hair. Her eyes. Her voice. Just everything"  
  
"She's truly be missed" said Double D 


	11. Harder To Breathe

Chapter 11: Harder To Breathe  
  
The next few days were the hardest for Eddy. Sleepless nights and all that time he was thinking about Arianna and how much he misses her. Eddy was shaving then Ed comes in and he sees Eddy. Eddy was crying.  
  
"Eddy" said Ed  
  
Eddy turned around and he saw Ed. Eddy walked over there and he hugged him. Eddy was crying and Ed was just there hugging him.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Ed  
  
"Thanks Ed...this is a hard week" said Eddy  
  
"You want me to help you in anyway?" asked Ed  
  
"I'm fine, Arianna's parents are coming down today and I'm gonna talk to them then we're gonna go to the funeral home" explained Eddy  
  
"Double D and Emmanuelle are gonna go to their doctor appointment" said Ed  
  
"Okay" said Eddy  
  
At the doctor's Emmanuelle was laying down looking at the client. Edd was holding her hand and he looked at her stomach. Then the doctor came in and he saw Double D and Emmanuelle.  
  
"Okay let's see how you are" said the doctor  
  
The doctor put on the ultrasound and he saw something new.  
  
"Well well well, I see two babies in here"  
  
"You see what?" asked Double D  
  
"Twins" said Doctor  
  
"You see twins?" asked Emmanuelle  
  
"Yes I do, Congratulations" said the doctor.  
  
The doctor lefted and Double D was still in shock and Emmanuelle was so happy and then she saw Double D's jaw drop.  
  
"Surprised?" asked Emmanuelle smiling  
  
"Just a little" said Double D with his throat drying up  
  
"Come on Double D we can handle this" said Emmanuelle  
  
"But are you scared just a little?" asked Double D  
  
"No I'm not" said Emmanuelle.  
  
"You most be the most bravest woman I ever met" said Double D  
  
"Who said I was brave" 


	12. Never Again

Chapter 12: Never Again  
  
Eddy was getting ready for a meeting with Arianna's parents Jack and Maggie. Eddy combed his hair and then a buzzer rang and Eddy walked up and he answered the door. Maggie looked depressed and Jack was holding Maggie's hands.  
  
"Hello Eddy" said Jack  
  
"Hello Mr..." said Eddy  
  
"Please cal me Jack and call her Maggie" said Jack  
  
"Yes we're family" Said Maggie  
  
"Okay Jack, Maggie please come in," said Eddy  
  
"Thank you" said Maggie  
  
Maggie and Jack entered the dorm and Eddy was about to get nervous.  
  
"Please sit down, do you want any thing?" asked Eddy  
  
"No thanks" said Maggie  
  
Jack and Maggie sat down and Eddy sat down across from them. Maggie was ready to cry again and Jack was holding her hand tightly.  
  
"How are you?" asked Jack  
  
"I could be better? You?" asked Eddy  
  
"Depressed" said Jack  
  
"I felt like some one reached down in my heart and just...destroyed it" said Maggie crying  
  
"We missed Arianna like crazy but we are wondering how you're doing and wanted you to know things about Arianna" said Jack  
  
"What kinda things?" asked Eddy  
  
"Arianna was a tomboy growing up," said Maggie  
  
"She loved sports, but she was the best at was soccer" added Jack  
  
"When we moved here she knew one thing...she would come mad at you, but for some reason before she fell in love with you. You two will get married" said Maggie  
  
Eddy heart totally dropped that day. He remembers fights that Arianna and Eddy had. He remembered everything. That night after Maggie and Jack left, they gave Eddy a book of pictures of Arianna. Eddy looked at some of the pictures and he broke down. At the funeral half of the cul-de-sac kids were there. Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy and more people. Double D and Emmanuelle showed up and they hugged Eddy.  
  
"Oh my god" said Emmanuelle looking at the coffin  
  
"I know" said Eddy  
  
Emmanuelle looked at Double D and he let go of her hand. Maggie walked up to Emmanuelle and they hugged. Eddy and Double walked out of the room.  
  
"I can't handle this" said Eddy  
  
"I know it's hard" said Double D  
  
"How can anyone handles this we they lose someone they loved?" asked Eddy  
  
"Some can and some don't" said Double D  
  
Later Ed, Halley, Raven and Derek arrive.  
  
"Hey Eddy" said Raven  
  
"Hey guys nice to see everyone"  
  
"Are you better?" asked Ed  
  
"No I don't feel better"  
  
Later that hour Emmanuelle perform a song  
  
Emmanuelle: (singing) _When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
To light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared,  
  
And losing ground,  
  
When my world is going crazy,  
  
You can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there  
  
- pushing me to the top, girl.  
  
You're always there,  
  
giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose the will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and  
  
I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
  
(Yes it does)  
  
And when I need a friend,  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith  
  
that gets me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
  
through all the rain,  
  
For truth that will never change,  
  
For someone to lean on,  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
  
For that one who I can run to...  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
I turn to you...  
  
_Christina Aglueria: I turn to you 


	13. Everytime

Chapter 13: Everytime  
  
Double D is sleeping on the couch and then Emmanuelle comes in 7 months pregnant and she looks at Double D sleeping on the couching. She put a warm cuddling blanket and him and then Double D wakes up.  
  
"Em are you okay?" asked Double D  
  
"No can't sleep" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Are you okay, are you in labor?" asked Double D  
  
"No I'm fine I was just thinking about something that's all"  
  
"What about?" asked Double D  
  
"I was thinking about high school I remember at prom time Arianna was going crazy for prom dresses...I told her if she was to stress out of it she may have a heart attacks," said Emmanuelle sobbing  
  
"I know I remember," said Double D  
  
"Everyones says remember the good times...when I do I feel like crying my damn eyes out" said Emmanuelle  
  
Double D got up and he hugged Emmanuelle and then it goes back to Eddy's dorm. Eddy was drinking beer and then he heard a knock on his door. Eddy answered it, it was Kevin.  
  
"Kevin?" asked Eddy  
  
"Hey Eddy" said Kevin  
  
"What are you doing here it's 12 o'clock"  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Arianna" said Kevin  
  
"Thanks" said Eddy  
  
"Listen I know I never treated you right when I was 12 and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that" said Kevin  
  
"Thanks Kev that's really brave of you to say that" said Eddy "I know I was a good kid, I'm sorry too"  
  
Kevin and Eddy hugged 


	14. The Miracle Of Birth Part 1

Chapter 14: The Miracle of Birth  
  
That night around four in the morning Eddy was walking around the cul-de- sac. Eddy saw rain falling but that never stopped him from walking around. He saw the house that Arianna's grew up in and he just walked off. Then he decides to go to Double D's place and Eddy knocks on the door. Double D answered it and Eddy just hugged him and he began to cry. Emmanuelle saw everything for the bedroom door. Emmanuelle then felt a strong contraction. Emmanuelle layed down in bed.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you," said Eddy  
  
"No you didn't bother me" said Double D  
  
"Double D" Screamed Emmanuelle from the bedroom  
  
Double D and Eddy run to their bedroom and they saw Emmanuelle laying down on her bed.  
  
"What happened?" asked Double D  
  
"My water broke" said Emmanuelle  
  
"WHAT?!" Said Double D  
  
"Her water broke, come on Em were taking you to the hospital" said Eddy  
  
A hour later Ed, Halley and Eddy were in the waiting room.  
  
"I can't wait to see the baby" said Ed  
  
"Babies" said Halley  
  
"Yeah Double D and Emmanuelle are having twins" said Eddy  
  
"No way they a baby" said Ed  
  
"Ed they're having twins believe me" said Halley  
  
"I doubt it sweetie" said Ed  
  
Then Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin come in.  
  
"Oh my god how is she?" asked Nazz  
  
"She's fine don't worry" said Eddy  
  
"Eddy did you help out?" asked Jimmy  
  
"I was over at Double D's and that when Emmanuelle's water broke and Double D was in shocked and I did everything. But then I put water on him. He's fine" said Eddy  
  
"Ed boy are you lying?" asked Rolf  
  
"I am 100% serious" answered Eddy  
  
"You better be fat head" said Sarah  
  
"Now Sarah don't you dare, Eddy been through a lot" said Jimmy  
  
"Oh shut it" said Sarah  
  
"Did you hear about Plank?" asked Johnny  
  
"What Johnny?" asked Ed  
  
"Someone turned him into paper" said Johnny  
  
"Oh such horror" said Kevin  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!WHY PLANK?" said Ed  
  
"Drama queen" said Sarah  
  
in the delivery room  
  
"Oh my god I can't do this" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Yes you can I know you can" said Double D  
  
"Don't leave me...I need you" said Emmanuelle  
  
"I'm not going anywhere" said Double D holding on to Emmanuelle's hand  
  
Then the doctor comes in.  
  
"Okay Em you're ready to have the babies" said the doctor  
  
"Kay" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Are you ready dad?" asked the doctor  
  
"yeah I am" 


	15. The Miracle of Birth Part 2

Chapter 15: The Miracle of Birth Part 2  
  
Parker and Danielle were born. Emmanuelle had Danielle in her hands and Double D had Parker.  
  
"They're so cute" said Emmanuelle  
  
"like you" said Double D  
  
Double D and Emmanuelle kissed and they look at their babies. Parker was born first, he's 5 minutes older than Danielle is Parker has brown hair and brown eyes, so does Danielle. Then Ed and Eddy come in.  
  
"BABIES" Said Ed  
  
"Shhhhhh" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Sorry" said Ed  
  
"So this is Parker and Danielle?" asked Eddy  
  
"Yep, I have Parker and Em has Dani" said Emmanuelle  
  
"They look like Em" said Eddy  
  
"I know I'm glad nothing of my kids look like me" said Double  
  
"Why what's wrong with you?" asked Eddy  
  
"I don't want my son to have a gap" said Double D  
  
"The gap turns me on" said Emmanuelle  
  
"Stop it Em" said Double D  
  
Eddy was holding Parker and Ed was holding Danielle. Eddy looks outside and he thanked god for this blessing and he forgave him.  
  
Ending of 'Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy' fics 


End file.
